


Help please!

by Trh94



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trh94/pseuds/Trh94
Summary: I’ll delete this post after, but I need help.
Relationships: Bella - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Help please!

I vaguely remember a fic where I’m almost positive that the 3 Denali sisters are in Bella’s room and one is at the computer and Bella freaks a little because it had all the emails she’d written to the cullens on it and she didn’t want them to see it. At one point she’s laying on the bed and all three sister are touching her at once as she goes to sleep. I just can’t seem to find it and wonder has it been deleted?


End file.
